


Danny Phantom one-shots

by MidwinterHunt



Category: Danny Phantom, Superfuzz
Genre: AU, Crossover that no one asked for, Danny Fenton Whump, Gen, Mild Blood, Mild Gore, Not Beta Read, TW Pacer Test, Vlad Masters Has A Heart, implied future relationships, implied sam/danny, mild body horror
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-05
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:15:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24027991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MidwinterHunt/pseuds/MidwinterHunt
Summary: Just writing out ideas I get because I can. Most of it will be angst and whump. There will also be scatterings of appreciating background characters.Tumblr: https://midwinter-wump.tumblr.com/
Comments: 15
Kudos: 72





	1. That ain’t asthma, mate

**Author's Note:**

> The Fentons invent Ecto Raid™ and spray it in the school while Danny is in gym class. And then his lungs try to melt. Good times all around!
> 
> Written for Ormi and the rest of the Danny Phantom discord server! Thanks for the prompt!

“I think that just about covers it, Mads!” Jack Fenton announced proudly as that finished their rounds and finally made it back to the front entrance.

Maddie Fenton smiled and leaned into her husband’s side, “This Fenton Ecto-Raid™ is our best invention yet!” They had finished with plenty of time to spare before the next passing period, so the students wouldn’t even know they had been there.

Both Fenton parents were pleased with their work, especially since this was the first invention that Danny had named (he had only given the name because they asked and he wasn’t paying attention). They were one step closer to getting their son to help with the family business and recover from his fear of ghosts!

-*-*-

Danny was in gym class, which to be fair had never been his favorite subject, but today he was really struggling to keep up. He felt tired and short of breath, but when he tried to stop for a break, or bring it up to Ms. Tetzlaff she only yelled at him for “Whining like a baby.” Apparently your lungs burning and legs aching was “normal” and “How you know you’re getting stronger,” and he was clearly just trying to get out of the Pacer Test.

Danny made it about halfway through before it was too much and he just could not run. He clutched his chest and staggered to the side to catch his breath, he could feel a deep wheezing coming from his lungs. As Dash passed he shoved Danny to the ground with his ritualistic taunt of “Fenturd can’t even make it to full speed!” Danny just didn’t care. It was hard to breath! When he didn’t get back up Tucker called out to him as he passed Danny, “Dude, you okay?”

When Danny didn’t answer both Sam and Tucker abandoned the test, ignoring Ms. Tetzlaff yelling at them all to get back in their places. “Danny?! What’s wrong?” Sam fretted, taking Danny’s face in her hands. Her heart clenched seeing how he squeezed tears from his eyes and hearing how his lungs loudly rattled with each shallow breath. Tucker moved in to block the views that were starting to turn the direction of the trio. “Okay buddy, you just tired or is this a halfa problem?”

“Ha-” Danny swallows. His lungs feel like they’re on fire! “Halfa. I think...” He can’t imagine what else it could be. He has to tear away from his friends when his body is wracked with coughs, it feels like his lungs are trying to eject themselves from his windpipe. And, well, based on the mixed red and green left in the crook of his arm, might actually be the case. Somehow he wasn’t as worried as he should be. He was feeling light-headed, and drowsy. But maybe it was just because he couldn’t get enough air into his body. Somewhere in the back of his mind he registered a sweet scent he hadn’t noticed before.

Ms. Tetzlaff cut off her insistence that the three teens buck up and stop being so dramatic when she say Foley and Manson calling Fenton’s name, and that the dark haired teen was unconscious. She was quick to kneel by the teens, repositioning Fenton to lie on his back. After a quick check, she realized he wasn’t breathing and she couldn’t feel his pulse. Not to mention the blood and.. green stuff that was smeared on his arm that he had presumably coughed up.

“Go get the nurse!” The teacher instructed the nearest student. Although, there wasn’t time to wait, Danny’s lips were beginning to turn blue. Ms. Tetzlaff began CPR to keep him going, and the class stood frozen. Sure Danny Fenton was small and weak, but seeing a classmate drop so suddenly, unable to breath, it was shocking. As much as the popular kids bully him, they never wanted to see Danny dying!

Sam and Tucker were terrified, the class was stricken, and the teacher was apprehensive. After what felt like an eternity, the nurse finally arrived to take over. As much as Danny’s friends knew he would never want to let this happen, but no way they could handle this on their own. And calling his parents wasn’t even an option. So even when the nurse told Mr. Tetzlaff to call an ambulance they silently agreed that just this once it would be okay to let medical professionals get involved. It was either that or let Danny suffocate.

Just this once. It would be okay, right?

-*-*-

Danny wasn't exactly aware of his surroundings, but he could at least feel he was being moved. And he had the sense that his best friends were nearby. He gripped the hand that was in his, not even caring who it belonged to. He needed something to ground him from the dreamlike fogginess he felt. The return of oxygen in his system also brought back the burning pain in his lungs, so to get around that he just squeezed his eyes shut and pretended he wasn't there.

-*-*-

Eventually, the loud but distant voices of his parents roused Danny from his pain-induced coma. They were talking about ghost physiology to another adult arguing biology. When he opened his eyes he saw Sam and Tucker who were facing each other and playing cards, but they looked so glum. 

The next thing Danny became aware of was they this was a hospital! He was in the clinically white bed, could hear beeping to his left, and when he shifted his face he realized he was on oxygen! He tried to say something in his alarm, but he just ended up coughing. 

Sam and Tucker abandoned their game to come to the beside, questioning if he's really okay. Danny pushed down a laugh to avoid coughing more before he was able to get some coherent words out. "You-You guys look like you've seen a ghost."

Tucker had to restrain Sam who tried to punch Danny in the gut. 

After a moment of calming down, all three teens had gotten into varying degrees of sitting and facing each other. Sam was the first to speak. "We were really worried. ...Apparently your parents came up with a spray that destroyed ectoplasm."

Danny frowned, glancing through the door to where the adults were still arguing. "Did they...?"

Tucker shook his head. "Your secret is still safe, man. But you'll have to carry an inhaler to support the cover story." 

Sam explained when Danny only gave them a confused look. "We told them you developed ghost asthma from your constant exposure to ectoplasm. And that's why you reacted the way you did to the Ecto Raid."

"And why you had ectoplasm buildup fill your lungs." Tucker added.

Danny groaned, this made things more complicated. And it was uncomfortably close to his parents finding out he was Phantom. "What if they'd figured out I'm half ghost? What if the doctors do blood tests? What if my PARENTS do blood tests?" The monitor showed his heart rate was rising at his panicked thoughts of being torn apart molecule by molecule. 

The room went silent for a few beats. "You..." Sam started quietly, "Danny you weren't breathing. We were scared you wouldn't make it and didn't know what else to do. We... Danny I couldn't stand watching you die!" Danny saw her fists tighten their grip on the edge of her skirt. 

Tucker looked a bit more outwardly hurt, "Dude, she's right. There wasn't anything we could do. And you were turning blue! We were trying to help!"

Their words hit Danny harder than Sam would have if she'd managed to punch him earlier. He looked away. ".....Thanks. I'll try not to blow your story."

And that's why the entirety of of Amity Park thinks Danny Fenton has life-threatening asthma.


	2. Hissy Fit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Based on [this](https://midwinterhunt.tumblr.com/post/616381211214069760/samwellwinchesterthebrave-crewdlydrawn) tumblr post. 
> 
> Here we will see Danny getting hurt more than he can deal with alone and having to go to the only person he thinks could help.
> 
> I have no idea when in the timeline this is supposed to take place. Probably in season 2 somewhere.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Content warning for the chapter: Animal bites, blood, symptoms similar to being drugged, poisoning, and bad puns.

One family road trip without getting bombarded by ghosts, is that too much to ask?! All he wanted was thirty seven hours free from angry ecto-entities and lots of sugary road snacks. But no! Now Danny has to be up at 3AM fighting a snake that could probably constrict and crush the entire GAV if it _really_ put its mind to it. 

Danny had been woken in his tent by a slightly-high-pitched-voice Jazz sneaking into his tent because she had heard something rattling out there. "Go back t' sleep Jazz. Yer hearin' things," he'd mumbled, but his sister always was insistent about what she knew as facts. He kept refusing to get up until his ghost sense went off, then he jumped up awake enough that he heard it too: a sound like a giant baby rattle being slowly dragged along the rough earth accompanied by an almost silent sliding. 

The siblings looked at each other, and one looks was enough to make Danny frown, "If you say 'I told you so' then so help me I will fly all the way back home right here and now."

Jazz only took a second to feel self-satisfied before dragging Danny out of bed, "Come on! Let's Ghost-Get this thing!" At Danny's unamused look she became defensive, "What?! Like you don't make worse jokes all the time?"

"My jokes are hilarious." Danny asserted, "I just wish you would stop insisting on that name. We're not Ghost-Getters!" 

They probably argued too long, because by the time Jazz went to grab the thermos and Danny went ghost to survey the area it was quiet again. Danny dropped to the ground to look around for anything green and glowing outside of their camp, and was using his aura to light up the ground in case their were traces of the ghost. He didn't really find anything, so after a while he turned back to start his return to camp. That's when he heard the scream.

Danny's heart and core both felt like they had stopped, plunging him into a frozen fear that he could only combat by flying back to camp as fast as he could. He caught sight of a massive green snake diving back into the ground leaving Jazz curled up on the ground trembling. "No, nonononono!" Danny slid to his knees by her side so see how bad it was, and she was as cold as he usually was. But she coughed and there wasn't any blood. 

Jazz cracked a smile, "That was pretty scary." She sat up, "I really thought I was screwed there."

Danny didn't have long to be relieved that Jazz was okay, or to wonder why, before an ecto blast whistled past his head. It was followed by the angry shouting of his parents. "Get away from our girl!!" Mom shouted. 

Right. Being Phantom and leaning over Jazz while she was on the ground didn't look the best. 

"Thermos rolled under the truck." Jazz whispered hurriedly, "I'll cover for you."

Seeing that everyone was fine other than his minor heart attack, Danny went intangible, scooped up the thermos, and flew off to track down the large but apparently harmless rattler. He caught sight of the slippery ghost here and there, and was able to catch up easily and grab the tail just above the rattle. Wrong move. The ghost curl around and threw Danny more than a dozen feet.

Danny rolled back up pretty quickly, spitting out dirk and plants. "That's it, Monty Python. You're really hissing me off!" Based on the violent rattling and lack of verbal attempts, Danny figured this was probably an actual snake's ghost. He tried to relax, that meant this ghost would likely be similar to Cujo. 

"Okay there, Noodle" Danny was met with a hiss and the snake tightening and coiling even more. "Danger Noodle." Danny corrected. "You're not gonna hurt anyone, are you? You didn't even leave a mark on Jazz, you were just minding your own business. I can take you to the Ghost Zone, you'll like it there better." He tried to approach Noodle slowly, lifting up the thermos slowly. 

The sudden strike to bite made Danny jump away, barely in time to avoid the attack from the snake. He fired an ecto blast, but he was put on the defensive. Noodle was the one chasing Danny now, the teen trying to weaken the ghost enough so that it (because who can tell if a snake is a boy or girl?) would hold still long enough to trap in the thermos. And then Noodle quickly dove into the ground. Dangit. Danny had forgotten about that. He floated up into the air to survey the area. 

There wasn't any warning before it happened. Everything was deathly (heh) silent, without even a light breeze in the wind. And then Danny had the force of a truck ram into him from behind. The breath was knocked out of him before he was even slammed into the ground. He was stunned just long enough for the snake to wrap around Danny and begin squeezing, and some portion of the teen's brain registered that there were fangs buried deep in his shoulders and he was in pain! Breathing was getting more difficult, and with one free hand it took all the effort Danny could muster to reach between the coils to grab the thermos. He couldn't lift up the Fenton devise with how he was being squished, but he did manage to dislodge the lid and activate it. Danny dropped, coughing, to the ground when the snake was sucked up and contained.

After Danny was sure his ribs had given his internal organs some space, he pushed himself up with a wince. He'd been bitten, but he'd be fine in a few minutes just like Jazz. Right?

Danny had started floating back to camp, but he drifted closer and closer to the ground until he ended up walking back. By the time he got back to his tent, his parents were back in bed and Jazz was waiting outside for him to get back. 

"Danny! What happened to you- you're bleeding!" Jazz fretted, and it was exactly that moment when Danny realized he had been losing ectoplasm this entire time. And according to Jazz, he was burning up, swaying on his feet, and had super pale skin. Danny felt... Alright. Tired, and his head was foggy, but he didn't feel that bad. 

Danny resumed human form, and unexpectedly leaned against his sister. Groaning, he mumbled out, "Gotta sleep. Too tired." He still had ectoplasm with his blood dripping down his back and thigh. 

Jazz insisted on sitting him in one of the folding camp chairs and fixing him up with the first aid kit, bit Danny's breathing just got heavier and he broke into a sweat. And when she made him look her in the face his eyes glowed green. "Danny, I think the venom is just effecting your ghost half." At his sarcastic rebuke about her pointing out the obvious Jazz glowered, "I'm being serious here! You need professional help. Obviously mom and dad can't do it, but you need someone who understands ghosts to heal you."

Danny frowned, and didn't really say anything until she was nearly done bandaging his wounds. "I can try to make it back to the Ghost Zone. Maybe.. maybe Frostbite will help." That was a long way to travel like this, but he couldn't risk his parents seeing him like this and realizing it was ghost related. What if they found out he was Phantom? It was too risky. And he didn't exactly have many options. He made himself stand, "Tell mom an' dad I got sick and slept in the RV."

Jazz was visibly worried, "Please be okay." 

Danny gave her a hero's smile, forcing himself to look alright. "I promise."

*******

Skulker considered this a great evening. The sky was clear and full of stars, the landscape was open and free feeling, and his prey was perfectly injured without being so broken that there wasn't a chase. He was eager to try his new hunting tool on the boy, a heavy bola that was supposed to knock the boy down and keep him there. Or at least that was the goal. Skulker couldn't help but feel the joy of the chase grow when the halfa got back up and ran with his arms restrained and new bruises where the heavy metal had collided with half-flesh. 

It would have been a short chase, but Phantom managed to get to the highway and slip into a truck. Skulker hadn't seen exactly which vehicle, so he was forced to just follow the large roadway and watch for where his prey reemerged. Naturally this wasn't a problem for such an expert tracker! It was just taking a while, and the sun was beginning to rise. 

Skulker begun to wonder if he had lost the trail after more than five hours of following a somewhat northern direction, and he almost regretted not just blowing up every truck in sight back when he lost sight of Phantom. Almost. He still had his pride as a hunter and tracker. 

Even if he lost sight of his prey today, he had left some nice new injuries on the boy. And the boy would remember that the next time they ran into each other.

*******

Vlad received the alarm that someone was on his property the second they stepping across the threshold of the lot. And it was an ecto entity at that! So either a very stupid ghost was trying to get into his mansion or... "Daniel."

He wasn't about to call off the ghosts that served as watch dogs, let the child fight through them if he was that determined to. Vlad waited by the front door as his alarm kept announcing the progress of the intruder. Through the garden. Into the front yard. Up to the mansion. And finally on the large from porch. Vlad waited, smug remarks at the ready. But the door he expected to be broken down stayed intact. Nothing more moved. Clearly the boy must have defeated the guard ghosts to make it this far, but not even a knock came. 

After Vlad couldn't wait anymore, he threw open the huge front doors. "Why Daniel! Are we making this an appointment for a weekly.... showdown?...." His eyes slid down at a flash of white light to view Phantom transforming back into just Danny, and sliding down the door frame until he slouched on the ground. Seeing the boy so beaten and bloodied, with ragged breath and trembling limbs, it made him sober up and stiffen. Of course he himself had fought with the boy, but that was more for discipline that anything else. He didn't want to see Daniel in any real danger. And that's exactly what this was. 

Vlad knelt down in front of the teen, "Daniel, what happened?"

Daniel's eyes were lit up unnaturally in green, like it was being forced. "...hey.. fruit loop." his voice was slurred, but at least he was understandable. "'m got chased wrong way. ...didn' know where else t' go." 

That's all he managed to get out before he slid forward and buckled into Vlad's arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You can pry "Vlad has a heart" from my cold dead fingers!
> 
> Also, I am aware how bad the pacing is in this one. Everything moved too fast. You will not need to point it out.


	3. Why did you do that?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ask and ye shall receive.
> 
> Part 2 of Hissy Fit because someone asked for it and I have zero self control once I get praise.

Danny felt foggy. He was coming out of the kind of sleep that was so deep it bordered on being dead for a while, and he felt heavy but also like he was floating in a cloud. He could feel that his eyes were crusted when he rolled his face into the pillow so he fumble to reach up and wipe them clean, only to smack himself in the face. The sheer embarrassment made him try to wake up, but even then it took him several seconds to register that this was not his room. And after that it took him several more seconds to realize he should be alarmed.

Danny shot out of bed, his feet tangling in the blankets and leaving him to crash into the ground with a pained cry. Pain. He was in pain? His left shoulder and collarbone had a sharp pain that only turned into an ache once he rolled onto his back. Breathing was a bit difficult too. And it scared him that he couldn't remember where he was or what had happened.

After at least ten minutes of just lying there and trying to get himself under control, Danny finally rolled himself into a position he could stand up from with minimal pain. His left arm hung useless at his side and he gripped it with his right as he surveyed the room. It was very nice, large, and expensive looking. There was a framed full-body mirror on the wall and Danny saw that he was dressed down to just his pants and bare feet. He felt uncomfortably exposed like this, but he couldn't see his shirt around anywhere. He also noted several bruises across his body and his face, as well as a split lip. At least nothing seemed broken, not that whatever was hurting his upper torso wasn't making it hard to take deep breaths, but whatever. This was fine.

Danny wandered out of the room and into the hallway, and that's when he recognized this place. Why was he in Vlad's mansion?! Had he been kidnapped? Had Vlad been the one to hurt him? If any of that was true he Danny should be in a test tank or on an exam table so his DNA could be stolen or something. But Danny had woken up in a bed. With his injuries bandaged no less! It didn't add up.

And then Danny was struck with the smell of coffee and bacon. 

He almost gave in and went straight for it, but the sound of footsteps made him pause. Vlad was coming up the nearby stairs, his fancy shoes (ugh who wears shoes in the house first thing in the morning?) clacking loudly on the cold steps. Danny reflexively tried to go ghost, but he couldn't. His ghost powers felt restricted. This was bad.

*****

Vlad came around the corner to find Daniel half-crouched in the hall outside of the guest room he'd been left in, the boy looking like a perfect deer caught in headlights. He had planned to bring up the boy's breakfast and just quietly leave, but that was impossible now that Daniel had woken up. Now Vlad would have to explain himself.

"Here." Vlad set the platter on a podium next to a piece of art, then turned back down the stairs without another word. Explanation abandoned.

Unfortunately the teen was having none of that. Daniel followed close after -but not before grabbing the mug of coffee- and demanded to know what this was about. 

"I know you're up to something, Vlad! Why did you bring me here? What did you do to my powers?!"

Vlad could already feel a headache beginning to grow. "I temporarily disabled them so the poison wouldn't kill you."

This clearly wasn't the best way to put it since it sent Daniel reeling. "Poison!!"

"Yes, poison." Vlad stopped halfway down the stairs and turned around, "Daniel, do you even remember anything from yesterday?"

The boy paused. He looked so small like this. Slight frame unhidden by shapeless T-shirts, a stark contrast from his broader ghost form. It gave Vlad the impression of a half grown puppy, something that needed guided and protected. Something that the buffoon Jack Fenton was so miserably failing at. 

"I just remember waking up here." Danny's words broke Vlad out of his thoughts, the boy was staring at him expectantly, gripping the warm mug.

"You came here willingly. Without any kind of prompting." Vlad added when he could see Daniel about to accuse threats. "You blew right through my security, then collapsed when I opened the door. I don't know what happened, but I'm sure it could have been avoided."

"I'm not letting you mentor me or whatever." Daniel shot back before the question could be asked. Although he did look like he was seriously trying to remember the events of the day before. "So how did I get poisoned? And you still haven't told me what you did to my ghost powers!"

"Calm down. I'm treating this like a truce because you are in no shape to fight, so I'm in control here."

"Reassuring..." Daniel mumbled, but he was ignored.

"I ran some tests, and there was a venom that was specifically attacking your ghost half." Vlad had kept some samples for later use, but that didn't need to be said. "I modified the technology for Spectral Energy Neutralizer to create a nano device that will power down your ghost half enough that the poison could work its way out of your system without killing you. It only has enough power to maintain this suppression for a few days, but that will be enough time. Now go back and eat your breakfast."

*******

Danny was struck dumb. The camping trip and then the snake were starting to come back to him, but why had he gone to see Vlad of all people?? Had he really been that out of it? But what really got him was the fruit loop telling him to go eat his breakfast. Danny hadn't even really considered the idea of Vlad cooking, or even eating for that matter. Hearing something to human, and so parental threw him so far off that he found himself doing what he was told.

After taking his plate back to the room to eat on the side of the bed, Danny ended up falling asleep again so his body could heal. When he woke again he found a sandwich and glass of soda on the nightstand. He could have kicked himself for being so relaxed in the enemy's own house, but he was honestly feeling better. Halfway through eating he spotted a new NASA T-shirt on the foot of the bed as well, and sitting on the floor were his shoes. 

Danny got fully dressed after eating and tested out his arm. Sure it hurt, but at least he could move. He texted Jazz and found out he needed to get home ASAP because they were constantly on the verge of realizing he wasn't home. And with his ghost powers still off the table, he had to get a favor from Sam to come pick him up. She probably had a private helicopter or something.

Danny could hear the distant sounds of the lab bellow when he got to the ground floor. It looked like Vlad was preoccupied. This was perfect. He quietly slipped outside and started hoofing it as far as he could get on his own.

*******

It had been an entire month since Danny had snuck away from home for a day trip and gotten injured, and Maddie Fenton still hadn't given back all his privileges from being grounded. Sure he could see his friends now and leave the house outside of school, but he was on a strict curfew and wasn't allowed on long trips. And he would stay partially grounded until he told his parents what had happened. Ad it stood, Maddie wondered if he would be grounded until he was eighteen. 

As usual, Danny got home just barely before his five o'clock curfew. He helped make dinner, he ate happily, and even helped Jazz clean up. Maddie watch him, once again wondering what her boy has been up to recently. He'd been acting weird since halfway through the last school year and she couldn't get him to talk about what had happened. She didn't even try to get in a real conversation with him tonight before he headed up to do homework, and Maddie went down into the lab shortly after to do her own work.

It was maybe three hours later when she heard the crash from above. It wasn't like dished falling, or a lamp being knocked over, this sounded more like a large body hitting the ground. She set down her work so she could go check, she was worried Jack had hit his head and fallen or something. As many weird things that she expected from Jack getting hurt, she had not been ready to see a tense stare off between her sweet son and the ghost, Plasmius, who seemed to be leaning against the door frame with a very noticeable hole in his stomach.

She was spotted by the two pretty quickly, and heard the ghost whisper "You owe me," very harshly before she raised her ecto-gun from her weapons belt, "Get away from my boy, scum!!" She shouted.

The war cry made Danny jump, and he seemed to come out of the fear he was in, because he looked between Maddie and the ghost before stepping between them, his back facing the ghost. "Danny, what are you doing?" This was so out of character for her son. He was a timid boy, afraid of ghosts and dreaming about stars. It both made her proud and worried to see him stand up to her.

"Mom, you can't hurt him." Danny said simply.

Maddie tried to get around to train her gun on the ghost again, but she didn't make much progress, "Sweety you need to get away from that ecto monster! He's dangerous!"

"Yeah, I know!" Danny matched her tone, "But he... he gave me a hand when I ran off a while back."

This disarmed Maddie. "What are you talking about?"

"When I, when I was hurt he helped out. I have to returned that!" He glanced over his shoulder to the ghost, and they shared a looked that Maddie couldn't even begin to divine the meaning of. And she didn't get any more time before the ghost slumped over and Danny whipped around to try to catch him. "Mom, please do this for me!"

Every ounce of Maddie Fenton's being shouted for her to do nothing but eradicate this ghost, but her son was begging her for help. So after a short internal battle, she finally threw her gun back into her belt and helped get Plasmius down to the lab for repair. Afterwards she could study the ghost, or at least lock it up in the Ghost Zone, but for now she would help her son do whatever was so important. And obviously she would have to question him on the exact details of his little adventure a month ago. She fixed her goggles into place, "Okay Danny. Let's... 'help', your ghost."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh yeah by the way, Danny is totally trans in this one.


	4. Driver's Safety

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Danny get pulled over for speeding.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No one:  
> Not one single person:  
> Me: I'm gonna write this as a crossover

Officer Dave Speed was already reaching to turn on his lights and put his patrol car into gear before his RADAR even alerted him to the object speeding down the road at over 100 mph. He was already in motion when the black and white thing so small it mast have been a motorcycle sped by. 

Officer Speed had been transferred to Amity Park because of his "special circumstances," and it seemed this town was ripe with peculiar happenings. So they shipped him down here because it made sense.

But this? Dave was not ready to be chasing down an entire flying human on a near-abandoned street at three AM. It took a bit of a chase, and following the figure into a side street before they finally came to a stop and faced the cop car in a very defensive stance. That put Dave on edge, and he kept a hand on his taser as he got out. That was until he realized that this was some scrawny teenage boy. 

The kid had white hair, glowing green eyes, and a black and white body suit. Dave relaxed some and approached until he was in the edge of the boy's space and the teen looked almost ready to take off again. "Do you have any idea how fast you were going?"

That seemed to take the boy off guard, "I- what?"

"The speed limit is thirty." Dave went on, noting that the teen seemed to be expecting something more sinister, "You were going a hundred and eight when you passed me. I'll need to see some ID."

A glowing aura around the boy the Dave hadn't notice before in the headlights dimmed, and the boy stammered, "I uh, well I don't have one on me? I'm, well sorta, a ghost I guess?"

Dave sighed and took out his notepad, "What about your name and birth date?"

The boy only gave a blank look.

"Something wrong?"

The boy half startled and answered, "I'm just surprised to meet a cop that doesn't know who Danny Phantom is."

This had Dave raising an eyebrow, "You get in trouble a lot, Danny?"

"Oh! No, nothing like that!" Danny stumbled over his words, trying to explain who he is, but Dave stopped him, "What about your parents? Do they know you're out after curfew?"

Danny looked down, "...Not exactly."

"Okay, I can let you off with a warning this time." Danny lit up at hearing that, but Dave went on, "But I will be driving you back to your house." 

This made the boy pale, "Easy kid. I'm just making sure you get home safe. I get the feeling you don't need me telling anyone about your powers." Dave guided the teen to the back of the patrol car.

"What makes you think-"

"I have a little experience with that." Dave winked.

*******************************************

Dave and Danny spoke during the car ride, Danny explaining about his ghost fighting and Dave saying while that wasn't technically illegal it was certainly dangerous. "I know it's risky, but someone has to do it. This is my turn by the way." Danny said while giving directions.

Fenton Works was..... a house. Dave had never seen anything like it. He got out to release the boy from the back of the car. "Your family really lives here?"

Danny scratched the back of his head, "Well the fentons have a portal to the Ghost Zone, so I gotta go here. It's not that I live here or anything."

Dave didn't believe that for a second, but he let it go. "Okay then. Take care, don't go out after eleven, and don't speed. Okay kid?"

Danny nodded and started to head in, but paused and looked back. "Oh, by the way, whats your name?"

"Officer Speed." Dave responded.

Danny beamed with a smile, "Thanks Officer Speed!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you're happy, Kestrel. This is your fault. You made me write this.
> 
> I know it's short but it's such a simple concept.


End file.
